


We Could Try That

by inkedskullcartridge



Series: I Don't Dance [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedskullcartridge/pseuds/inkedskullcartridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad and Troy decide to kiss for educational reasons. They mostly forget about it, until Chad is forced to go back to the memory and ask himself some important questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Try That

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Taylor. I'm only posting this here so they don't have to deal with a word document tbh. Lov u Tay.

“We could try that”

  
Chad was lying on the rug next to Troy’s bed, fumbling with a basketball in his hands, as he absentmindedly replied to his friend’s suggestion, who was sitting next to him, against the side of the same bed. The games were becoming more and more intense and all the members of the team kept a close watch over each other’s moves, over what worked and what didn’t, in order to improve and change any strategies. That wasn’t something that Troy, or especially Chad would discuss light heartedly or lazily at 9pm on the floor. But this wasn’t about strict regiments – it was a retort to sudden breakout of muscle aches (Including Zeke’s wrist. Which was _really_ bad) across the team. In other words they needed better warmups and better stretches, but it wasn’t enough of an emergency just yet to get them worked up; it was nothing more than a silence filler. Not that the two of them needed one. It was just another way to share each other’s company. Whether it was in silence, in having a serious conversation, or saying everything and nothing at all while Chad waited for his dad to pick him up from Troy’s house – they’ve done it all.  
  
“I just don’t want anyone to injure themselves right before the season starts”  
  
“Honestly it’s Zeke we’re talking about. The guy gets ill from just _thinking_ about some sort of an injury. Before you know it he’ll start stretching for an hour during his free period.”  
  
Troy gave a half-assed laugh at that, but didn’t have anything to add. It was true, Zeke was a bit quirky in his precautions sometimes. Not as bad as Chad made it sound, but he had a point. Chad sighed and took it upon himself to continue.  “He’s a beast on the court, everyone knows _that_ but none of these people see his massive supply of plasters in the changing room locker. Which by the way, is for the best. His reputation stays in tact that way.”

“You think so? Wouldn’t that make him like the most reliable guy to be around or something?”

“Dude, it’s _weird_. At least for all the guys. Can’t be any better for the girls though, you know, they want you to look tough and everything man. And you know I’m not just talking about the plasters. They guy is just different.”

Troy paused and exhaled at that, like he wasn’t really taking in what Chad was saying. Which he probably wasn’t. It wasn’t that important, and they both knew they didn’t have anything against Zeke being the way he was. It was just an observation, made not for the first time, purely for the banter. Troy’s only reply was “I guess”, but after a few seconds he turned to Chad, although without any real commitment, and added: “I don’t think Zeke even cares about what girls think about him.”

Chad’s eyebrows rose, along with the corners of his mouth. “No. Apart from one. You know how he looks at Sharpay.”

Everyone on the team knew that, not just the two of them. Troy had to admit, this switched him on into the conversation a bit more. He wasn’t interested in gossip or anything of the sort, it was purely out of friendly concern. They both knew Zeke for years, of course they’d talk about that. And honestly, if they took his crush on Sharpay at all seriously they’d be worried; jocks went for cheerleaders, and besides Sharpay really was not a girl they wanted Zeke to be going out with. Zeke was known as the school’s team’s basketball player and people made their opinions based on that, and constructed a certain image of him. But his friends knew the real him; they knew that he was very trusting, always looking out for everyone on the team, giving favours even if they inconvenienced him. Whereas Sharpay, well, she was the opposite. At the very least no one on the team, and arguably no one in the whole school apart from a few naïve freshmen and her own brother, found her trustworthy or sensitive. They all knew Zeke would get literally mauled by her.

But they didn’t take that crush seriously, so there was nothing to worry about. They doubted whether even Zeke took it seriously. After all everyone knew it was unattainable. She didn’t stick to their clique, they both had their own worlds. The Evans’ world was one of showbiz, drama studios, and loads of cardboard. Different from the world of sweat, applause and girls throwing themselves at their feet.

Okay, maybe not _that_ different in those respects, but that was irrelevant. They didn’t mix, was all that mattered.

“I don’t think she’s enough to stop him buying plasters. Besides you don’t think he’s serious about her, do you?”

“If by serious you mean looking like he just got an offer to play with the Red Hawks every time he sees her then yes.” He then sat up and threw the ball lightly to Troy, before adding with slight exasperation: “Besides I told you it’s not just about the plasters man”.

“I thought we were talking about his plaster collection.”

Chad rolled his eyes. “It’s just about how he is. Take girls for example. He’s at the mercy of whoever catches his eye. He’s always been like that. But when it actually comes to girls,” his hands were motioning at this point, the conversation hooking the both of them, “You gotta play it cool. You gotta _be_ cool. And you gotta know what you’re about.”

Troy took some time to answer, like he was thinking about what his best friend was saying, while Chad kept going. “You know what I mean?”

“I guess.” He replied, simply, although his eyebrows were scrunched together as though Chad’s talking got the other boy thinking. “Wait, what do you mean, ‘know what you’re about’?” he added. Chad’s smile widened and he nudged his friend with his shoulder.

“You gotta be able to take a little charge you know? Be confident. Ask her out on a date. Flirt a little, be the first one to make a move to kiss, preferably know _how_ to kiss...”  
But as he kept talking, his face seemed to fall a little, while his eyes focused on something that seemed far, far away. He was absorbed in thought. It quickly passed onto Troy. They both looked like they’ve just been told Santa isn’t real. Puzzling to anyone else, they could both detect the slightest hint of worry in each other. Troy was the first to break the silence they didn’t know they’ve held.

“Man… I don’t _know_ how to kiss… I don’t even think I’d know where to take a girl for a _date_ …”

“Yeah me too…”

“Hey you kissed Linda in 4th grade at least!”

Chad looked at him apologetically, “Yeah you can’t really brag about that in front of the team. In front of _anyone_ for that matter.”

A silence fell between the two once again. It was true, neither of them had any real experience with girls, even though they could bet there were quite a lot who’d be willing to date them. The lack of girls interested in them wasn’t a problem. They were on the school team, and because of that their names and faces were known around the school. So naturally, they’ve also gained a good reputation. The problem was that neither of them knew the how-to. It probably shouldn’t have worried them as much as it did, but damn if either of them didn’t feel the pressure of adolescence. The pressure of not embarrassing yourself in front of a hot girl who probably held you in high esteem, and thought you were manly as hell, until it turned out that you had no idea what you were doing during what’s supposed to be the most romantic moment of the entire high school experience. And along with the fear, there was also curiosity and excitement. Of course they want to know what it actually is like. Just without the stress and embarrassment.

There was an idea scratching at the back of Chad’s mind. It wasn’t even formed into a proper thought, yet it made his throat dry. It was an awful idea, and he’d rather not even know _why_ his treacherous mind would let it bubble up, even in the most primitive, wordless form.

“We could… We both could just -“

The words were out of his mouth before his conscious brain could even process and put into something coherent what he was thinking. Which in retrospect, he noticed, probably happens to him way too often. He really needs to put it on a tab somewhere in his head. That was for later though. At present, the words and the idea behind them, started slowly sinking in. Or rather the idea behind the words he _didn’t_ say and the fear that Troy would know what he wanted to say nevertheless. His mind was thrown into a compact panic, as he realised the implications his words would have. _It’s fine_ , he thought, _you just have to make something else, finish the sentence with something_ normal _before he realises the stupid idea you’ve had-_

Before Chad could think up any words to save himself Troy looked up at him with an expression that he would usually take to be awe. But of course, it wasn’t, given what he just said. And of course Troy instantly knew what Chad initially wanted to say, despite his hoping otherwise. They’ve known each other for too many years, and they’ve been with each other for too long. God damn Chad’s stupid mouth. He wanted to put on a front, to say something completely unrelated, to make Troy think he got the wrong idea, and slither them out of the inevitably awkward and stupid, _stupid_ situation, before it got a chance to evolve, but before he could say anything, Troy spoke.

“Dude, that’s _genius_.”

_What?_

“What.”

“I mean to say… it’s not a _bad_ idea. We both need experience, and you’re my best friend. What girl could we possibly turn to, without getting… _involved?_ ”

Right. They’re best friends helping each other out. This isn’t really something you ask your best friend, but it makes sense for it to be between them. _Because_ they’re best friends, and guys, and so they know that this is all it would be. Chad really has no idea why he even _said_ anything in the first place and why he had this stupid idea, but he _has_ , and Troy seems to think it’s not a bad one. It makes sense. They know and trust each other like no one else, they might as well go for it. At least they’d both be getting something out of it.

“Okay” Chad started, but couldn’t find a way to finish the sentence.

After a while, Troy realised Chad wasn’t going to finish. “So what do we…” he began.

The prospect of what was about to happen slowly hit them both. They’ve never had their faces this close before. Kissing was still an intimate experience – you don’t usually have someone right in your face. Especially not another guy. Still, they had to get over _that_ boundary if they wanted to get anywhere.

“Just do it like they do it on the films man.”

Right. Like in the films. There wasn’t much philosophy there. Man up, get over yourself and just do what you’ve seen many, many times on the TV. Learning the rest was, well, the reason they’re in this situation in the first place. Chad and Troy looked at each other, trying to work up the nerve to move things along. This lasted about two seconds, before they both lost it and burst out laughing. God, it was awkward. But it was still just them. Just Troy and Chad. It was gonna be okay. After they’ve stopped laughing and calmed down a little, Chad was the first to say something.

“Okay look man let’s just _do it_ ”.

Troy must’ve thought that was a good idea. Less thinking, more doing, and it would soon be over and done with, mental notes taken. Chad also must’ve wanted it to be over at last, because he leaned in first, then closed his eyes, right after Troy doing the same. He noticed briefly that his friend had pretty damn long eyelashes, but he really didn’t linger on the thought. Instead they both slowly closed the distance between each other, until their lips touched.

The worst was over. All of a sudden there was only the clear reality of the sensation, rather than the stress and awkwardness of imagining it and working up to it. It was simple. There was no movement for a start, just the two of them getting used to the contact. Chad noticed, after a moment, that Troy’s lips were soft, but also small. He must’ve been kissing his top lip, because he could just feel the fuzzy peach hair in place where his moustache would be.

After a while however, Chad started noticing that nothing was happening, and it was getting just as awkward, just sitting there, with lips touching and doing nothing, so instead he parted his lips just a little to kiss his friend again. That wasn’t much better. It made him tense. He was aware of the fact that _Troy_ was aware, that he was _kissing_ him and making another move. He was afraid that Troy would think it’s too much. But he didn’t. He seemed to go along with it just fine, so Chad told himself that yes, this is fine, this is what they agreed to do, and tried to relax. Then, Troy put his hand on Chad’s face. Probably just to get comfortable, or have more control over what he was doing. But that was good. It meant it wasn’t just Chad doing anything here. They were in this together. The kiss wasn’t anything big either, just small movements of their lips. Innocent even. Chad relaxed. They were both still a little tense, but at least they could actually focus on what they were doing and how it felt, instead of being hyper aware of themselves.

At some point Chad realised that he felt comfortable. More than that even. He realised that it felt _nice_. Which he supposed was the whole _point_ of kissing. These thoughts were nothing more than fragments, only half formed into actual words, but he realised that he really wouldn’t have minded at that point if Troy put his hands on his neck, or in his hair, or if he took it a bit further, say, parted his lips more, used tongue even. He would never do it of his own accord. But it did feel good. The mind of his that worked purely based on sensation was clearly okay with this. More than okay. This was good. It felt good to go along with what Troy’s mouth was doing.

It wasn’t long till they both pulled away. It wasn’t hasty. It was just them recognising that the other was saying: ‘yeah that’s enough now’. Then after opening their eyes, without much else to focus on, they focused on each other. Recognised each other and so inevitably recognised what happened, and before Chad would let his thought make it all awkward in his head, he decided to break the silence. “So… uh… How was that.”

 _A stupid thing to say, jesus._ He chastised himself. _Can’t you think before you speak for once?_

Troy looked down, away from Chad, but his face was relaxed. His mouth was twisted in an expression of contemplation, like he was processing all that just happened to try and give an honest answer. “Well it was just… skin. Like… lips” He cleared his throat while mentally telling himself off _because really Troy, thank god you said that to Chad and not a girl_ , while Chad raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, at least I know what to… expect now”

Chad nodded “Yeah”. He then scrunched up his eyebrows and relaxed them like he was thinking. “Was it like anything you expected?” _Not like we both didn’t know what to expect_ , he thought. It was awkward. He was allowed to be critical of himself.

“Well, no.” He paused “You?”

“I didn’t know _what_ to expect man.”

“Yeah. I guess you’d really need a girl to _really_ know what it’s like. You know, for it to be more than… just technicalities or whatever.” He paused, frowning and trying to find the right words. “You know, to really get into it. I guess nothing can prepare you for _that_ ”. He nodded to himself, but Chad knew he wasn’t quite finished, so he stayed silent. Troy then smiled a little and added an honest ‘thanks, man’.

Chad smiled in return and all of a sudden it wasn’t awkward anymore. “Hey what can I say, I’m always here for my main man” and patted him lightly on the cheek.

It wasn’t until later, while in his dad’s car, that Chad remembered what Troy said. _You’d need a girl for it to be more than just technicalities. To really get into it._ And that was supposed to make sense. Of course that made sense. Of course. And Chad didn’t want to think about why, but that set off a dull worry in his stomach. He _knew_ that at the time he liked it. He wouldn’t have minded if Troy kept going. Did he like it _too much_ , according to what Troy said? He didn’t think he needed an answer to that and wasn’t willing to ask it. He knew he didn’t want Troy like that. That was it. So he didn’t see the point in asking. Instead he just assumed he was overthinking what his best friend said, or put too much emphasis on the wording. Of course it’ll be a whole different world when he’s making out with a hot girl, and doesn’t look like an idiot while he does it, to top it off. So he shoved the worry aside, and left any questions that it would’ve brought along with itself not only unanswered, but unasked in the first place. He didn’t want to ask them. Because once he did he would be giving an opening to things he didn’t think were even an option. There was no point anyway. He told himself he was worrying over nothing, and decided it was easier to put the whole box of questions very far, in the back of his head, not to be touched ever again, and which will soon be rightfully forgotten.

Until the Junior Year’s summer at least. Before that time, there was never any reason for him to even consider thinking about the questions in that box. What happened between him and Troy wasn’t uncomfortable. It was what it was, although they wouldn’t tell anyone about it. _That_ would be weird. Actually the whole deal was weird, but they both knew it for what it was. Otherwise Chad never wanted to kiss any men. All the guys he knew and actually paid attention to, were his friends. And he knew didn’t want to kiss his friends. So there was no problem.

No problem until someone else, outside of the circle of guys whom he’s known since childhood and spent time with on a regular basis (and with whose stinky trainers he didn’t spend too much time around), popped up. Initially the guy in question he was just there, like Chad, taking care of his own business, staying in his own clique. And Chad didn’t ever think he’d ever get to know Ryan Evans, even in the slightest. It was never an idea that occurred to him because they had their own worlds.

Yet Chad’s world ended up getting mixed up in that of Ryan’s, and simultaneously he was exposed to some new people and new circumstances. Either way he and Ryan ended up actually talking and getting to know each other beyond things that everyone knew about everyone in the school. That was when Chad realised that Ryan intrigued him. He would’ve just passed it off as Ryan being an unusual character. He was marginally different from the people he knew. But he became aware that at some point Evans brought back a flash of memory. The memory of that box and what it contained. He didn’t let himself think of it, or even remember it at first, but he was also vaguely aware of the questions hovering over his head.

Before, he was just able to forget about it. Now, he noticed that _something_ persisted underneath the ‘this is nothing’s and ‘nothing is happening’s, and he was just evidently lying to himself. He also became aware that those dismissive thoughts were nothing but a front. Like a parent who tells their child off, because that’s what you’re used to doing, that’s what you’re _supposed_ to do, but you don’t have any real commitment, and you know you’re not _really_ giving any discipline to your child. Deep inside you’ve already given up. Given in.

And Chad was many things, and he made mistakes, he got lost in the process like everyone, but he wasn’t a liar. Not to his friends and not to himself. He was genuine. He knew he had to go back to that memory and face himself and the questions he never asked. He had to admit that yeah, he probably liked kissing Troy that evening more than Troy liked it. And he had to ask himself why. It wasn’t because it was Troy, but because he was a boy. And Chad didn’t mind boys. More than that – he had to admit he _liked_ boys.

And just like his younger self unconsciously feared, underneath all the dismissed feelings, these questions opened up new questions. Questions about what it all meant, and how it would change things. For him, for his friends, for his _family_. But those would all be unpacked later. It was enough for now to just be present with how he felt. To be genuine with himself. To come to terms as to why Ryan brought him back to that memory, and to come to terms as to what Chad possibly _wanted_.

 _That’s_ what was for now. And nothing else. It was, after all, summer and he would enjoy it, in a way that was honest to him. There was no point in denying himself something he _knew_ he wanted. He smiled, put his worries away and let himself go. At least for now.

 “So you call that a _little_ game?”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote a 3700 word HSM fanfic in 2015. I hope you enjoyed it though.


End file.
